


A Tale of the Midnight Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://oppa86oppa.tumblr.com/post/104522875358/art-by-lily</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of the Midnight Sky

Once upon a time, there was a sun. More specifically, a sun of gas and gold and with a noticeable dark crescent across its citrine top. In its depths, the production of oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen, uranium, and all other naturally-occurring elements. This sun's remarkable exterior rivaled its interior production through its own making of light and life. This sun often spent time sauntering across the robins egg sky, grinning down at his subjects with the utmost joy. However, this sun soon felt the necessity of rest from its place in the spotlight and retreated into the skyline, leaving in its wake his counterpart. A pale contrast against the charcoal dark desolation, with a dark chocolate tint towards its upper reaches. Its interior, left empty, blank, and pristinely white. This moon's exterior, however, featured many a mark and bruise from past collisions and such. Some days, this moon revealed all its looming form to the mortals below, who were left mesmerized and enchanted by the moon's glow and it's packets of stardust that encompassed his void landscape. Other days, however, the moon cowered from its occupation, leaving only a thin shadow of its existence across the kingdom he presided over. Unlike the sun, the moon often lingered in the day to glimpse upon his subjects under the influence of the sun. "Ugh, it's like he's from the fuckin teletubbies jesus." the moon would mutter, glancing at the bright form streaking slowly across the other side of the sky, who was busy waving fanatically and conversing with the surrounding clouds. The sun, however, gladly looked at his counterpart with only pride and admiration. Of course, that was only most days. Outliers exist. Some days, the sun's clouds would demand spotlight, showering the lower world with ice and water.


End file.
